<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bobby and The Cookie Incident by Skylark50</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993838">Bobby and The Cookie Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark50/pseuds/Skylark50'>Skylark50</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bobby, Athena and their chaos fire kids &amp; grandkids [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, Bobby is a sucker for his grand daughters, F/F, F/M, Girl Scouts, Grandparent Bobby Nash, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Beta, Parent Bobby Nash, We die like my teeth while writing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark50/pseuds/Skylark50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Girl Scout cookie season and Bobby just wasn’t prepared ok?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Bobby Nash &amp; Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bobby, Athena and their chaos fire kids &amp; grandkids [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales, Finished 911 Stories I Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a random prompt. I take no credit for anything. I own Eliana but that’s it! I hope you enjoy, please visit your dentist after this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bobby was having a good day. His coffee was nice and hot, the team was all happy and healthy, and it was a good day at work. That was when he knew, he knew, something was gonna happen. He just didn’t know it was going to be in the shape of two, very cute, grand babies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now bobby wasn’t official a grandpa by blood, but since everyone on the team adopted him as their father figure (and really? He had a whole team with bad dads. What the absolute fuck universe?) it only stand to reason that their children saw him as the grandfather of the team.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Grandpa!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Pampo!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Sugar peas! What are you guys doing here? Hi Maddie, Karen.” </b>
  <span>Bobby said, catching two tiny bodies as they collided with him. Nia, after the nightmare that was never talked about, was adopted by Hen  and Karen.  Her tiny minion of chaos was Asha Evelyn Han. Asha was a Buckley that looked like Han, and when someone had Buck as an uncle, well let’s just say Asha got into some shenanigans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Afternoon Bobby. How are you doing?” </b>
  <span> Karen asked warmly, gently removing a clingy Nia. Asha climbed up, settling on Bobby’s shoulders. Maddie shook her head, the laughter of her husband and of her brother echoing from the loft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It’s been a good day. We are upstairs if you wanna join us?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh we would love to, but we are on a mission. In fact, Asha, wanna ask pampo your question?” </b>
  <span>Maddie said, looking at her daughter. Asha patted Bobby’s head and Bobby looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Pampo, cookies?”</b>
  <span> Bobby raised an eyebrow, thinking a moment. Was this a test? He didn’t make cookies unless he was babysitting. Maddie chuckled, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No no Asha! Say, would you like some cookies?”</b>
  <span> Nia said, and that’s when Bobby figured it out. Oh no. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Girl Scout cookies!</span>
  </em>
  <span> How could he have missed the uniforms?! A faint hint of sweat chilled Bobby’s back as he tried to think of an excuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Grandpa would you like to buy some cookies?” </b>
  <span>Nia asked, giving a winning smile. Bobby of course was having an internal crisis going on. Athena would murder him if he brought cookies home. Dammit! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the idea struck him. He will hide them here. He was gonna support his grandchildren dammit! One delicious thin mint at a time! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Of course I will pumpkins. Can I have a case of each?”</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah wait bobby. A case is a whole box.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wait really? Can I get one small box of each then?” Bobby asked, setting Asha down and getting his wallet out. The girls both nodded, getting one box of each flavor, four from Nia and four from Asha. Bobby split the money between the two, kissing them on their foreheads before taking his cookies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed a finger sternly at Maddie and Karen. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“No more from me. You guys can’t con grandpa into buying all the cookies.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really should have kept his mouth shut. It’s like they took it as a personal challenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Bobby was tearing through his cupboards looking for his favorite cookie flavor. Thin mints. Except, his box was gone. He swore he put it in the cupboard so he could have it as a snack this morning after making breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slamming the cupboard door he turned to the lounge area and stomped over. Obviously he needed some coffee, but to hell with that. His cookies were missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ok, which one of you stole my thin mints?”</b>
  <span> He asked, standing in a traditional disappointed dad stance. All four of the main group looked at him before Eddie raised his hand sheepishly. Then Chimney. Then Hen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck looked innocent, which was surprising as hell. Raising an eyebrow at the blond, Buck shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m their Uncle, and I bought more cookies then Albert. I am so tired of thin mints. Hell I’m tired of all the flavors.” </b>
  <span>Buck explained, patting his stomach. Ok, made sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Your honesty got you out of clean up duty. You’re excused to watch dumb movies for the rest of shift.”</b>
  <span> Bobby said, nodding his head with finality, watching as Buck smiled and scooted over to the movie case. Eddie gave his boyfriend a betrayed look before Bobby coughed, bringing his attention back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“As for the rest of you, clean up the trucks and Hen, you can do inventory.”</b>
  <span> Hen gave an offended huff, pouting as Chim and Eddie cringed. Bobby went to make another coffee, going to look for his other cookies.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio were trudging down the stairs when they heard an exasperated yell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“WHERE ARE MY OTHER COOKIES? GUYS!?”</b>
  <span>  The trio tripped over themselves, racing to hide as Bobby huffed from the kitchen, pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck looked around, careful of other eyes, reaching behind a stack of dvds. He got up and lumbered over to Bobby. He placed the green box down and split it open, handing one of the two packs to Bobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I learned to hide stuff, especially with Eddie.”</b>
  <span> Buck explained quietly, his eyes twinkling. Bobby smiled, a chuckle coming past his lips as he prepared two cups of coffee. They opened the packs and stood next to each other, enjoying each other’s company and the cookies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’ll take a leaf out of your book kiddo. Thanks for sharing.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Any time pops.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ok, I’ll pay for a case. Don't give me that look Maddie. I want my cookies and your husband keeps stealing them.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Whatever you say Bobby.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Thank you pampo. Cookie good?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The cookies are delicious sweet pea. Can you do pampo a favor? When your dad gets home you kick him in the shin ok?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“BOBBY!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>———</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that station one eighteen really found an odd issue popping up. Bobby had his cookies, but he sure forgot a lot where the hell he hid them. Especially since he couldn’t keep them in his office, Athena would confiscate them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It first started with Eddie cleaning and checking the ladder truck. He was on top of it, checking that everything was still in working order when he spotted a bag tucked against the side of the ladder. Curious, he went over. Lifting the bag a box fell out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie lifted it and then smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thin mints! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He happily sat his happy ass down and tore into the box, munching on it. That is until he felt a pair of eyes glaring at him. Slowly he turned and found a disappointed Bobby staring at him from the loft. Chewing slowly, he placed the (now empty) box down and backed away over the edge of the truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby really did scare him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next was Hen. She was looking for the blender. It was a q word type of day, everyone was in their bunks, so she had decided to take the time to study her school material. However, she wanted a strawberry and banana smoothie to do so. Buck had brought one of those quiet ninja bullet blenders, but she for the life of her couldn’t find it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around, she snapped her fingers and opened the dishwasher. There was the bullet but next to it was a box of thin mints. Now  Hen was a practical woman. This was not practical. What if the dishwasher was turned on? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, in a chivilous move, she liberated those thin mints and ate the whole box as she made herself a smoothie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby came out of the bunks, yawning some hours later he went to the kitchen and opened the washer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“God dammit.”</b>
  <span> He growled, closing the dishwasher harder than normal. He had to get really creative now. He should talk to Buck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok so Chim knew he messed up when he decided to laugh at Bobby when the captain tripped and face planted in the loft. He just couldn’t help it. To his dying day he swore it was just a startle laugh reflex. However, everyone thought it was a bad thing. Especially Bobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain had sent the smaller man to clean the vents downstairs. It was normally a maintenance job but hey, Chim would take this then the disappointed wounded dad look Bobby had been sporting when he scrambled down the stairs to get away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a boring job, but as Chimney found out, it can be rewarding. Unscrewing the screws on his last vent, the grate swung open with a suddenness that had Chimney yelping, a couple of boxes hitting him in the face. He slipped and fell off his stool, landing on the ground with a thunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dizzy, he sat up with a groan and looked around, rubbing his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Was I just assaulted by thin mints? Is this revenge? What the hell?” </b>
  <span>Then, Bobby swooped in like goddamn Batman, snatching his boxes and like the night he was gone.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“WHAT JUST HAPPENED?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>———</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby was watching the garage door where a balloon waited, drinking from his coffee mug. Hen and Chim were bustling in the kitchen, both fighting over a doughnut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What are you looking for Cap?”</b>
  <span> Hen asked, coming over with her prize. Chim pouted behind them, flopping into a chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You’ll see.”</b>
  <span> Bobby said, voice soft and fond as he waited. Buck was walking up, talking to the brown haired man behind him, laughing In a full body type of way. The balloon slapped him in the face and Buck waved his arms around, causing everyone to chuckle. Buck got untangled and looked confused at the balloon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was anchored by one of Bobby’s cookie boxes and Buck turned to show Eddie, only to find his longtime boyfriend down on one knee. No one sitting in the loft could hear the words Eddie spoke, but judging by the hand flying to Buck’s mouth and the frantic nodding, well...it was a yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You knew?” </b>
  <span>Hen asked, clapping along with the others, glad that the residential love birds finally got to the next step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Who do you think gave him the cookies? It wasn’t Chim.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“HEY!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2 years later….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby came into the station, busy talking to Athena on the phone. He was happily planning a weekend party with his wife, walking up the stairs to the loft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There he found his family waiting. Smiling he bid Athena goodbye and that he loved her before hanging up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Morning everyone!”</b>
  <span> The family had gotten a tad bit bigger. Maddie was holding Asha’s younger brother, Theo. Asha and Nia were sitting on the sofa, entertaining the youngest girl in the group now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five year old Eliana was adopted just shy of a month ago by Eddie and Buck. She was an official Buckley-Diaz and thus his newest grand daughter. It really didn’t click, Bobby smiling and going to the kitchen to start Breakfast before it hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning slowly, he saw the adults smiling mischievously at him, and three young grand daughters looking up at him. All three of them had Buck’s patented puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Gwand pa, you buy some ookies?”</b>
  <span> Eliana asked, her adorable lisp from two missing front teeth making Bobby melt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was cookie season again!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a big sigh, he pulled out his wallet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Sure sweet peas.”</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strike 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls strike again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was encouraged to expand on this universe. I  might have gone insane and I have 14 more things planned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bobby had been staunch in avoiding the puppy eyes of doom from his granddaughters. Buck had taught every single one of them too well. His adopted son definitely had the minion army he had always joked about. Thank goodness Christopher took after Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was along shift, his legs and back hurting more then normal after this one. He was ready to head home to have a nice dinner and relax with his wife. However, heading to his old truck, his phone vibrated and he looked at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From The Love of My Life 🥰 5:35</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I know it’s been a long shift and I’m sorry. Can you please stop by the store and grab some heavy cream and a baguette? I love you. Please drive safe.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby smiled. Though Athena seemed rough and tumble, she had a loving side. It came out with her protective streak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To The Love of my Life🥰 5:40</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll stop by the market and I’ll be home shortly. Love you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> So he had to stop by the store. He paused and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he chuckled. Ok so he had a fifty dollar bill left. Should be a good to go for the shopping list and Bobby could sneak her favorite bottle of wine as well.  Nodding in satisfaction, he got into his truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starting the engine, Bobby buckled up. He threw it in drive and slowly made his way out of the parking lot. The market was on the way and when he pulled in he was bone tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Climbing out of the truck he closed the door and began walking to the sliding doors. He had brought out his phone again, looking to see if there was anything else Athena needed when he heard squealing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, his grandfather's senses  went off and he looked up. There off to the side of the exit sliding doors stood his three granddaughters and a very smug looking Buck and a bemused Karen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Grandpa!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Pampo!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Gwand pa!”</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby threw his head back, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You forgot didn’t you?” </b>
  <span>Buck called, carefully walking up so The girls could hug Bobby. Bobby lent down to hug each girl, a kiss to their foreheads before he even answered Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You’re a little shit and you set me up.”</b>
  <span> Buck gasped dramatically the girls all gasping and covering their mouths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Gwand pa say bad word.”</b>
  <span> Ellie lisped, looking up at Bobby in shock. Asha then grinned, devilment in her eyes as she asked out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Why is Uncle Buck a little shit? He’s tall so he’s a big shit!”</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby choked and Buck began crying from laughing so hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m telling Maddie!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Buck no!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena looked up at the sound of the front door opening. Smiling she wiped her hands on the towel she had and came around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Took you for...what is all this?” </b>
  <span>She exclaimed, looking at the two bags and two boxes Bobby carried inside. Bobby grunted and placed the boxes down, then handed the bags to Athena. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Athena began laughing, a hand coming to her mouth. One whole box of thin mints and one whole box of Samoas were sitting on her coffee table. Quieting her laugh she turned to Bobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her husband pointed a finger at her, a smile tugging at his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Don’t you start! I’m innocent in all of this.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The girls got you again huh?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“This is Buck’s fault. I blame your son.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh so now he’s mine?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“He is when he has minions of chaos with him!”</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strike 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This time it’s between husband and wife.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter for this round! Enjoy husband and wife shenanigans</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Bobby woke with a start. The night cloked him in darkness. Running a hand over his face, he swung his legs over the bed and placed his head in his hands. The slide of cold air over his overheated body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over his shoulder, the lump on the other side of the bed letting him know Athena was still asleep. It was rare for Bobby to have a nightmare, but it did happen and he always felt better when he didn’t wake his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up, he slipped into a shirt and padded out of the room. He came down the small flight of steps and sat down on the sofa, eyes closed. He sighed, rubbing his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mixture of nearly losing  Chim, Buck and Eddie; his boys, brought back the anxiety. It caused a pounding headache.  He gulped oxygen, Buck’s screams pounding in his ears when he heard a chair scrape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startled he looked up, eyes snapping open. He saw light coming from the kitchen, a soft glow beckoning him to come forward. Standing, he went to the kitchen and immediately choked on absolutely nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena looked up at him from her normal chair, a Samoa cookie half way in her mouth. The two of them stared at each other, Bobby taking in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty box </span>
  </em>
  <span> and the half full box of Samoas in Athena’s reach. Dramatically, Bobby pointed accusingly at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You judged me!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Bobby,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You judged me and you’re eating them too!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena smiled and finished eating the Samoa in her hand. She stood and went to the kitchen, carefully taking a box of thin mints from the cookie stash and grabbing a small glass. She opened the fridge and poured Bobby some milk before turning. She found Bobby staring at her, adoration in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What? You thought these were for you?”</b>
  <span> Athena asked, smiling cheekily as she moved to open the Thin Mint box. Bobby surged forward, taking the box and cup from her and then pulling her into a kiss.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena smiled against his lips, hands settling behind his head, fingers playing with the short hair laying against his neck. Bobby broke the kiss, breathing his wife in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Are you ok?”</b>
  <span> Athena whispered, eyes soft and loving as she took in her husband’s tired appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I am now, I love you.” </b>
  <span>Bobby whispered back, leading Athena to her seat again and then sitting with his own cookies.  The duo ate in companionable silence before Bobby placed his box of cookies down suddenly and looked at Athena. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wait a minute...how long have you been awake?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Long enough to finish almost two boxes of cookies.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>Athena!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On to the next story!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope it lived up to the fluff. I love every comment and any feedback! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>